6 Tre G
}} |birth_place=Birmingham, Alabama, U.S. | origin = Fayette, Alabama, U.S | instrument = Vocals | genre = Hip hop | occupation = Rapper, record producer | years_active = 1999–present | label = Warner Music Group (1999-2001) Dark House Music Group(2002-2008) Jive(2008-2011) The Island Def Jam Music Group(2011-Present) Maserati Records (2010-Present) | associated_acts = Cotton Rowe, Mic Strange, Knoc Meeks, Pookie | website = }} Brandon Hughes (born September 25, 1980), better known by his stage name 6 Tre G is an American hip hop recording artist, record producer, and CEO,from Fayette Alabama. He is also the founder and chief executive officer (CEO) of Maserati Records. 6 Tre G has released many studio albums Don Mazerati Records, Boss Muzik, El Trapo and many more He has served many stints in county jail, and a prison bid for many charges that including robbery his bid lasted 9 years. Biography 1980–2000: Early life and career beginnings 6 Tre G spent much of his childhood in Fayette, Alabama after he was adopted due to his mother being addicted to drugs. His surrogate family influenced him musically during his formative years with his sister teaching him to play the piano and his mother, who was a poetry and arts teacher, sparking his interest in rhyming after suggesting he do so for a creative writing contest in second grade.Shortly thereafter, when his cousins brought him a record from Slick Rick and Doug E. Fresh, Tre became fully immersed in beats and rhymes. “I learned ‘La Di Da Di’ because it was the only record I had,” he says. “When I came home from school, I played that. It got to the point where I knew it so well that I just played the instrumental and I’d say the words.” 1999-2001: Warner Brother Records The buzz 6 Tre G developed behind bars as a fierce battle rapper on the prison yard leaked so far into the free world that he landed a lucrative 7 year deal through Warner Brothers with a net worth of $11 million. It’d be easy to make assumptions about the kind of artist 6 Tre G is given the fact that he’s been to jail and was born in Birmingham, Alabama. But this is one artist who has no interest living up to anyone else\’s clichés. ”I was in the penitentiary with New York rappers, West Coast rappers, and Jamaican rappers,” he says. ”I can speak patois and spit that. I’ll challenge anyone in the game. I’ll slaughter them because I’m not confined to one thing. I’m not South or East Coast or West Coast.” 2002-2008: Dark House Music Group 2009-2011: Jive Records Former Jive Records marketing executive Julia Kadarusman also loved the record and quickly signed 6 Tre G to her Moonstone Records imprint distributed by Battery/Jive. His music is a reflection of the perseverance it’s taken him to get here. Although many new artists would be nervous about how their music will be received, Tre doesn’t feel any pressure. ”I’m not trying to show anybody anything,” he says. ”I wanna give people something they can relate to. Then like minded individuals are gonna end up being my fans because I’m talking what they\’re living or wanna do.” Anybody who’s overcome insurmountable odds in life and is having a good time doing it should be able to relate. 2011-Present:Island/Def Jam Recordings Jive recording artist, 6 Tre G has signed to Island/Def Jam Recordings. 6 Tre G is a native of Alabama and best known for his single “Fresh”. His single was released in 2010 and features a sample from the 1985 Def Jam Records release, “La Di Da Di” by Doug E. Fresh and the legendary MC Slick Rick. “FRESH”, hit record numbers on music charts such as Billboards, Broadcast Data Systems, Media Base, and 106 & Park. 6 TRE G currently moved back home to assist in building an infrastructure for the music industry in Alabama. He proved to be extremely musically inclined learning how to play the saxophone in band class by the time he was 11 and already recording songs. But a visit to Chicago during the summer when he was ten would prove to be a pivotal and destructive moment as he met and joined the Gangster Disciples. Admitting he was “an idiot” from that point on, 6 Tre started his own G.D. faction once back home. Shuttling in and out of juvenile detention centers, he amassed 11 felony charges by the time he was 13. Finally declared an adult by the state of Alabama just shy of his 15th birthday, he was received a nine-year sentence shortly after, when he caught five felonies related to a robbery. Luckily, 6 Tre was productive during his incarceration as he learned how to play the harmonica and trumpet, and wrote hundreds of songs. The buzz 6 Tre G developed behind bars as a fierce battle rapper on the prison yard leaked so far into the free world that he landed a lucrative 7 year deal through Warner Brothers with a net worth of $11 million. He linked up with Trae of Rap-A-Lot Records and emerged with “Dem Jayz”, a hit that is spreading like wildfire alongside a follow up sure to add fuel to the flames. Songs *Hard Drugs (feat. Young Buck) *Fresh (Dressed Like A Million Bucks) *100 *Fresh (Dressed Like A Million Bucks) Remix Ft. Lil Boosie *Rain *Cold *Money & The Power (Feat. Jackie Chain) *U Dont Like Me - feat Trae & Rob G *Dopeboi Walk *Dilemma *Boss Up *Swagga Like Us - feat Mic Strange & Mook *The World Champion 2 *Hustlemane *One (Young Buck) *Dat Boi A G (Ft. Cotton Rowe) *Day Off (Feat Cotton Rowe) *Yung Trap Nigga *One - feat Young Buck *Private Show (Feat. Jackie Chain) *Get Me ft. Young Buck *The Stove *On A Roll Feat. Trae *Feel The (aka Chris Brown) ft. S.T. 2 Letta of G-Side & A.C. Burna of Untamed *Dem Jays (Remix) *Salute Me *The Realest - feat Young Buck & Boo Rossini References Category:Musicians from Alabama Category:American hip hop record producers Category:American rappers Category:1980 births Category:Living people Category:Pseudonymous rappers